School love and drama
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: "Stop it Atem! I'm not a girl!" "Aw come on Marik, you know you like it." "I'm talking to Yugi here," The other tanned male named Atem looked to Yugi with a curious look in his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

((If you don't like YAOI, go away))

Yugi sighed as he looked out the window of the bus as it took him and other kids to school. The was a transfer student and as he watched everything roll by, a teenager came to sit by him. "Hello there," Yugi looked up at the sudden voice and realized that the tanned blond was talking to him. "Hello," Yugi said in a dull voice. "I'm Marik Ishtar," the tanned male said with a smile. Yugi had to smile at the teens' enthusiasm and say, "And I'm Yugi Moto. My grandpa runs a game shop," the blond male named Marik smiled widely. "That's great! Mind if I come over sometime Yugi?" Yugi could only nod and then a pale white haired male came and sat next to Marik. "Hello there," Yugi noticed that Marik has lilac eyes and the other kid had brown. Weird.

"I'm Ryou, I'm sure you already met Marik here." the albino male said as he gestured toward his friend. "I'm Yugi," Marik turned to the albino named Ryou and said with a grin, "His grandpa runs a game shop." Ryou smiled and looked to Yugi. "I'm sure that Marik told you he was from Egypt." Yugi's eyes went wide and he stared at Marik. "Please no staring. People always do that when I say I'm from Egypt." Marik pleaded as he hung his head low. Yugi stopped staring and asked, "How come if you're from Egypt, why did you come here?" Marik raised his head as he looked behind him to the very back seat then turned to Yugi and said in a hushed voice, "My brother and sister, Orion and Ishizu, wanted to come here so they could get me better education and then we're going back to Egypt." then tanned hands came and started braiding Marik's hair.

"Stop it Atem! I'm not a girl!" Marik complained as he shooed the hands away. Then someone with a very innocent face and Yugi's hairstyle but with extra gold pieces of hair. "Aw come on Marik, you know you like it." Marik huffed and turned to his other friend and glared playfully. "I'm talking to Yugi here," at this, Marik gestured to Yugi. The other tanned male named Atem looked to Yugi with a curious look in his eyes. "Hey there Yugi, as you already know, I'm Atem. And I'm proud to be an Egyptian." a smile made it's way to Atem's face and Yugi's heart soared.

"Hey, after school, do any of you want to go to the movies? You know, get to know each other more." Yugi nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Marik, remember the last time we invited someone outside of our group?" Marik turned to mock glare at Atem. Atem raised his hands in mock defense and said, "She ended up hacking and not able to go to school for a week." Marik crossed his arms and Ryou said, "She did say she had a weak stomach and that she wasn't a fan of horror movies."

"And besides," Atem said as he turned to look at Yugi which made Yugi's heart beat rapidly, "I'm sure Yugi has a strong stomach and has good taste in horror films." Yugi could only say a simple yes without sounding like a love-struck teenager. When the bus stopped and the doors opened, Ryou said, "We're here, grab your bags and let's get going. Cause the sooner we get in, the sooner we get out." the four teens got off the bus and went to the front office. "We would like Yugi Moto, the transfer student, to be in our classes." Atem said in a dreamy voice that made the woman sway and say yes without any thought. With that, they went to class.

"Atem, how do you do that?" Yugi asked with awe and he looked at his new friend and crush. "Do what?" Atem asked, totally oblivious to what he did to the office lady. "Atem has a way with the girls and boys in this school. Everyone fawns over him and you're in time Yugi," Yugi turned his head to look at Ryou. "In time for what?" Ryou grinned and replied, "We're doing the best part in science class. We get to identify different blood types and whatnot. Then tomorrow is the blood testing," Yugi smiled and nodded as he turned to face the head of the class.

Yugi got stuck with sitting next to Atem during science. Then in math, he got Ryou. And in other classes, they sat in a square. After science, Yugi and his new friends were putting things away in their lockers ad grabbing new books for their next class. Yugi got the locker next to Marik and Yugi couldn't help that his heart beat faster when he was near Marik and or Atem. They were very good-looking. As Yugi closed his locker, he turned to see that Atem was talking to someone. "Go away!" he heard Atem shout angrily at the male in front of him. Then the bigger male slammed his hand on Atem's locker door with a feral grin. "How many times do I have to tell you Ushio?! You're damned and I don't want anything to do with you concerning the dance two months from now or ever!" with that, Atem shoved the big guy named Ushio out of his way and made his way toward me and Marik with Ryou following him.

"Sorry you had to hear that Yugi." Atem said as his anger turned to shyness. "Ushio is the school's popular kid and he's the bully. He's damned for all I care." Atem sighed out as they made their way to lunch. When they sat at their table, Yugi realized there was another person who looked like Atem at the next table. "Ushio could care less about me. All he really want's is someone to have a quick fuck with and be done." Atem sighed out as he picked at his food. Atem looked up when he didn't hear anything from Yugi and turned to look at what he was looking at. "Oh you're looking at Yami. He's more popular than anyone combined. He doesn't like anyone in a romantic way." Atem turned back to Yugi when he said this. Yugi adverted his gaze and asked, "How come?" Marik snorted.

"Because he says nobody here is good enough for him that's how come. And besides," Marik paused to think for a moment, "He's dating Tea Gardner right now." Yugi tilted his head to the side and asked, "Who's she?" Ryou was the next one to snort in anger. "Someone you don't want to meet." Yugi knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "She's the slut and whore of this school." Atem sighed out as he took a bite out of his piece of pizza. "Ryou is bi sexual and Marik and me are gay so we're safe from her slutness." Atem said before he stood up and dumped his tray in the garbage.

After school, they went their separate ways but Yugi stayed behind at the school. 'I wonder,' Yugi thought to himself as he started to wonder around the front of the school. "No Tea! I've had enough," Yugi heard a voice yell and Yugi crept toward it and peeked around the building. He saw Yami and what looked like the slut. "But I love you Yami." Yami snorted and shoved her to the ground. "You say that now, and next, you're fucking someone else like yesterday." she started to cry and I sneered at her before making my way out of there.

"Hey you," Yugi stopped suddenly with fear taking hold, he turned slowly to see Yami walking toward him. 'SHIT!' Yugi thought before making a mad dash toward the woods. He could hear Yami calling for him and following, but Yugi was to scared and he suddenly collided with someone big and strong. He landed hard on the leaf colored ground. Yugi looked up to see the one and only Ushio. "What are you doing kid?" 'Yeah sure, make fun of me because of my size.' Yugi just stared at him with terrified eyes. "You look so pretty," Yugi yelped when he was pulled off the ground and into a strong chest.

Yugi heard panting and looked to see Yami standing there with anger. 'I knew it! I was caught!' Yugi thought before remembering what Atem said about Ushio. That gave Yugi the courage to slam his fist into Ushio's crotch. 'Good thing for my shortness after all.' and with that, the male let him go and Yugi backed away from him fast. "You'll pay for that you bitch!" Ushio then turned to Yugi and he felt true fear at the exact moment of eye contact. Yami jumped in front of Yugi with his arms out wide in a bird protecting it's babies.

"So you'll protect him? I claimed him and his little friend long before you came around Yami Sennen." Yugi was still wary of Yami because he was sure that he was caught spying on Yami and his now ex-girlfriend. Just then, a red mustang came driving through between Ushio and Yami and Yugi. It stopped in the middle and Yugi realized that Atem was driving it. "Get in you two!" Yugi made a dash to the car with Yami. Ushio growled and charged. Once Yugi and Yami were in, Atem stepped on the gas peddle and made a wide U-turn, thus hitting Ushio and sending him flying.

Once they were on the road, Atem asked angrily, "Yugi you fool, what were you thinking? Ushio is not someone you can take alone. What did you do to get him that mad?" Yugi cringed at the harsh words but decided it was best to say something, "I sort of punched him in the crotch to get away." Atem looked back briefly with a shocked expression. "Well okay then," was his last words before he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Yami asked with annoyance. "Well excuse me your highness, I thought you were hungry so I stopped by my place." Atem growled out before opening his door and slamming it. He opened Yugi's door with care and Yugi stepped out. Atem shut the door like you would with any other and when he opened Yami's door, Yami only sat there. "Well fine you spoiled brat." Atem slammed the door and when Yugi turned around to look at the house, it was three stories and windows that made it look like it was made of glass.

"Beautiful," was the only word Yugi could say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Glad you like it. I share this place with Marik and Akefia." Atem blushed as he lead Yugi inside his house. Once inside, Yugi looked around and saw that the place was well furnished with white walls, floor and furniture. Atem had a plazma screen TV with an Xbox360 with four controllers, a PS4 with two game controllers, a Wii with four controllers along with the connect. They had every game Yugi could only imagine and more. "The inside is way cool Atem. But can I ask something?" Yugi asked as he turned to Atem who was still blushing, "Uh sure go ahead."

"Who is Akefia?" Atem sighed with a smile and gestured for Yugi to sit on the sofa. Yugi did so while eying Atem with a smile. "Akefia, he's Ryou's and Bakura's cousin. He's tan like me and Marik. Came from Egypt too, anyway, everyone calls him TK, also known as Thief King." Yugi tilted his head slightly, "Why is he called a Thief King?" Atem chuckled lightly, making Yugi's heart pound. "The reason why he's called that is because he likes stealing things. And nobody ever catches him, anyway, one time, he stole half those video games from Wal-Mart and various other game places. And I also heard from a girl in school named Sarto Kaiba, that he stole a pair of bras and panties from the woman's locker."

Yugi gasped and covered his mouth. "Did he ever return them?" Yugi asked slowly as he watched Atem pour a cup of tea for them both. "I don't think he did. But after that, horrible rumors are spreading because of him stealing Seto Kaiba's wife's underwear." Atem replied as he handed Yugi a steaming cup while putting the pot back in the kitchen. "Via French, another girl at school, wonderful friend I'd say, she moved out of town yesterday because of marriage issues and she told me that her late husband, Royce, another student who went to our school, just ended up in the hospital because of a freak accident at the lab he works at." Atem called from the kitchen.

Yugi sat alone as he processed this new information. "But isn't she to young to get married thought?" Yugi could hear Atem laughing and sighed. "Not around here Yugi. She just turned sixteen today and in this city, people consider her a legal adult. You know, back in the old days, if you were thirteen, you'd be married and your wife would be pregnant and if you were fifteen, you were well on your way to having your third or fourth child (A/N: this is actually true)."

Yugi's eyes widened at that. "A-and how old are y-you guys?" Yugi stuttered as Atem came back into the room. "I'm only fourteen, Ryou's like what? Thirteen and a half? Marik is like sixteen. Just had his birthday two weeks ago. And Akefia is about nineteen years old." Yugi mentally grinned. He was about fifteen, only one year older than Atem and a year younger than Marik. He still had a shot at this. "Marik and I are going to be going to a different school because Akefia got a new job out in Alaska. I hate moving so much but we have to."

Yugi looked puzzled at this. But before Yugi could say or ask anything, Atem said slowly, "The reason I hate moving so much is because I can't make any friends or have a pet of my own. Every year, before the next semester starts, he suddenly wants to move. I left every single friend I have ever made behind because he can't get a stable job." "Why do you rely on him then?" Yugi asked suddenly and Atem adverted his gaze. "Yugi, I was the first one Akefia found on the streets, alone with no family or home...then as we were in Egypt not only one month later, we found Marik..." a lone tear rolled down Atem's face.

Out of instinct, Yugi stood up and whipped the tears way. "How did you find Marik Atem?" Yugi asked in a whisper. Yugi lifted Atem's cheek and looked into the beautiful purple eyes he came to love. "It was six years ago..."

/flashback\

"Father! Brother Akefia! Look!" a young, eight year old Atem called out in excitement as he pointed toward a hole in the ground that was large enough for a pair of stairs. "What's you find?" the father, Shapiro, asked kindly with a big smile. He was bald with brown eyes. "Oh wow! Atem, you found the resting place of where Tomb Keepers lived. So cool," a young, thirteen year old Akefia said with awe as he stopped behind their father.

Atem then suddenly ran down the stairs with Akefia chasing him, calling him to come back. Atem ignored all this and kept running. Eventually, he shook off Akefia and when he was alone, he looked to the dark, wet walls and then the ceiling that had webs and was wet as well. And in the looming silence, he heard crying. "Hello?" Atem asked, his enthusiasm leaving his body quickly and being replaced by fear and worry. As he continued to walk down the strangely wet halls, the crying grew louder. Then, as the eight year old Atem rounded the corner, he saw a huge room that was lit by only a few torches and there was a stone table in the middle that had shackles on it and old, dried blood.

As he walked closer to it, he saw a ten year old, bronze colored and sun kissed blond haired boy sitting there, in a white, ancient Egyptian slave outfit. "Hello?" Atem called out slowly as he approached the crying boy. "Are you hurt?" the small boy, very small for his age, looked up with a blood and tear-stained face. Atem then saw all the dried blood on the boy's back. "What happened to your mom and dad?" the boy out-stretched his little arms with a pleading look. His eyes were a lilac color, very unusual. But then again, his eyes were purple.

Atem was right in front of the small, ten year old boy and pulled him into a gentle hug. "It's okay," Atem soothed before sitting down next to the mysterious boy. "What's your name?" Atem asked with a smile. The boy smiled to and replied (Using his japanese kid voice), "Marik Ishtar." Atem beamed and said while placing both hands on his chest, "I'm Atem Amore-Roie," the sun kissed blond haired boy named Marik smiled.

/flashback end\

"And then Akefia and father found us and I begged them to adopt Marik, since his parents were...well, killed." Atem finished. "And your full name is Atem Amore-Roie?" Yugi asked with a small smile. "Well...yeah," Atem blushed before there was a honking noise coming from Atem's red mustang.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi and Atem laughed as they turned to look out the window. Yugi could see that Yami was impatient and he continued to honk the horn. "Shall we go see what he wants Atem?" Yugi asked as they faced each other in the eyes. "Well, since 'his highness' is getting royally pissed off, why not?" Atem replied sarcasm dripping from his words. Yugi could tell by the glint in Atem's eyes, that the other boy was amused by this. "Hey, it's getting late and I want to go home!" Yugi heard Yami shout from inside the car. The two tri colored teens rolled their eyes and walked to the front door, "So, Amore-Roie, what now?" Yugi asked playfully as they stopped in front of the front door. "Well, for the 'what now' is that I have to get you and prissy pants home before your parents get worried." Atem replied before opening the door so Yugi could go first. "Shall I take you home Miss Yugi Muto?" Atem asked with amusement in his eyes and body language.

"Why yes Miss Amore-Roie. You shall take thy home on time." Yugi said with a slight bow. The two teens laughed as they got to the car. Atem opened to red door to the backseat of his mustang so Yugi could climb in. "Thank you mil'ady." Yugi roll his eyes as he said that. Atem chuckled at this before taking his spot at the front seat behind the wheel.

* * *

On the way home, a ravenette leaned back while gazing out over the sunset. "Mama, can my friends come over?" the teen asked as he turned his attention on his parent. She had long, slightly curly brown hair, slightly tan skin, baby blue colored eyes, and a long white dress with white sandals. "Of course dear," the teen smiled. He had short, yet very spiky blackish purplish hair with a hint of blue at the very ends of his hair. His bangs covered the left side of his face, covering his crimson eye while his golden honey colored one was uncovered. He wore a black tee shirt with dark blue leather pants. "Thanks mama," he said greatly as he suddenly felt his eye lids getting heavy...

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" a male called out as he flipped on the living room light switch. The teen had dark blue hair that went in-between his shoulder blades but tied into a high ponytail. He wore a long sleeved white sweater with black strips and white jeans with black sneakers. His crystal white eyes glowed slightly in the bright light that engulfed the living room. "We're in the kitchen dear!" the mother called out in a sweet, sing-songy voice. "Dragon, did you hear about the news going on at Domino High?" the teens' father called out from the bathroom. "Yes I did father," the teen replied in a far off tone.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm using a Mac PC, so i had to do it like this. so sorry about any spelling errors.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yugi came through the front door to his house that he shared with Aunt Jessica, Uncle Red and Cousin Hibachi. Aunt Jessica has long blond hair with red strips in it along with an orange ting to it, a red mini skirt with blue flower patterns on it, a white tank-top with red flowers, black high heels, extremely pale skin and blue eyes. Uncle Red is bald, extremely tan skin, green eyes with a hint of red in it, a red long sleeved shirt with a skull on it and black baggy pants with red sneakers. And Cousin Hibachi has gold and black hair that spikes backward with teal eyes, light blue tank top with green patterns on it, white leather pants, a black spiked choker, silver chain belts and slightly tan skin like Marik.

"Yo Yugi," Hibachi called out as he entered the living room. "Hey cousin," Yugi replied happily as he took off his shoes at the door and stepped in. "Did you hear what happened at school today Yugi?" Hibachi asked with self-pride. And forgot to mention that he is as old as Yugi, but goes to a different High School. He's about to get transferred into Yugi's next semester. "What did you do now?" Yugi rolled his eyes as he dropped his book-bag on the couch and turned to face his hyper cousin. "I blew up the whole school! A~nd..." Hibachi trailed off with a large smile.

Yugi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Holy hell Cousin!" Hibachi grinned then at the reaction he got. Yugi couldn't believe it. His OWN COUSIN blew up a SCHOOL. Yugi felt his right eye twitching and a vein pulse in his head somewhere. "I also blew up part of the street a~nd I'll also be transferred to your school tomorrow." with that Hibachi went upstairs and Yugi went into the kitchen to grab a drink of ice cold water. But he stopped just in the doorway, shocked.

The reason for this, is because his Aunt and Uncle were having sex on the kitchen counter. Now this shouldn't be surprising since he comes home to hearing moaning. But it never ceases to amaze him. Yugi felt his face flush and he ran outside where he collapsed onto the soft grass. "Hey Yug'." Yugi had his eyes closed and when he heard that voice, he groaned. He didn't want to deal with his other friends right now. "What Joey?" Yugi sighed out as he opened his eyes and sat up to look at his long time friend. "Tristan and Serenity are together now, and the school whore is bawling her eyes out one block away from Duke's house." Joey replied as he sat next to Yugi.

Yugi, if he were to be honest, didn't want Joey to be around at this moment. "Well my half yami cousin Hibachi just blew up his school that is like, not that far away from mine. And he's going to be transferred to mine in the morning when I leave." Yugi growled out as he rubbed his eyes with a fist. "Don't worry Yug, it won't be that bad." Yugi sharply turned his head to the blond and glared accusingly, "'Not that bad'? Seriously Joey! I've been in Hibachi's room, and he has fucking grenades and crap like that IN HIS ROOM!" Yugi was angry right now. Because when Atem dropped him off at home, Yami had been such an ass to him and his new friend Atem.

And he had just received word that Atem was being bitched at by Tea not long after dropping Yami off at his place. And Yugi just so happened to walk in on his aunt and uncle having sex in their kitchen. "Joey, just leave. I will meet you at school tomorrow at lunch or something." Joey nodded, stood up and left Yugi alone with his agonizing thoughts.

* * *

"Good lords Shadow! What on earth did you eat this morning?!" a young girl complained as she scooted away from the one called Shadow. Shadow had dark, almost black hair that has a pink hue to it. He's wearing the Domino High uniform with the jacket open and his brownish hair his all over the place, mainly spiked forward. His skin is a milky white and his eyes are brown like Ryou and Bakura's. The girl has long light, almost crystal, blue hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her skin is tanned like Atem and Marik, which comes naturally to her like it does them. And she, too, was wearing the uniform. "Stop complaining Op. You have as bad breath as me." Shadow sad with an annoyed look as he glanced out the window. "Hey, check it out! We have another bus and one right after that and more and more and so on behind the others! Why are there so many?" a student called out in awe and everyone else followed suit.

"Well, we're all going to be Unwound!" a girl called out with fear. And everyone started to scream. "NO! I'm to young to die like that!" "Well I, for one, don't want to see myself being unwound thank you!" "I wanna go home!" "I want to go back to Russia!" the girl named Op and Shadow just rolled their eyes and stayed calm.

/tomorrow at school, during lunch\

"Have you seen Atem? He didn't show up to either of his classes today." Yugi asked worriedly as he poked around at his food. Marik and Ryou shared a look behind Yugi's back and Marik replied truthfully, "Atem got sick with a bad case of ammonia. And on top of that, he got the flu," Yugi looked up to see Ryou nod in agreement. "Bakura and Melvin along with Akefia almost had it three months ago. They were laid up in the hospital for almost two months." Ryou said as he looked at his empty tray.

"Hello pussies," they all looked up in alarm and Ryou and Marik turned around with wide eyes. "Ushio!" they screamed together as Marik then glared at Ushio. The said male grinned evilly and cracked his fingers. "Long time no see." Marik then reached for his lemonade slowly. Ushio started to rant on and on about sex and stealing and drugs and alcohol. Yugi wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. "Oh yeah, he's sick and won't be coming back for a long time." Ryou said with a fake sweet smile.


	5. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
